Mystery Lovers
by MrsEzriaHarding
Summary: Tori and nine other students are getting the chance to test the new Pearbook Pro's. Which includes an all new IM system. What happens when an anonymous user forgets to log out? What will the guys do when they find out that two of there friends are dating behind there backs? It can't be that hard for ten teens to solve a mystery. Can It? But can they all be trusted?
1. New Computers

**AN: Brand new story. Something I've never done before. It's different. Hopefully... fingers crossed this will go well!**

* * *

It was a usual day at Hollywood arts high school. The hallways we're packed with talented kids showing their skills and the odd untalented ones just showing themselves up. Tori Vega walked over to her locker. The day was supposed to be a regular day right? Where was everyone? No Cat. No Robbie. No Beck. No Andre. Not even Jade was here to torment her. What the chiz was going on? She wandered over to the soda machine and placed in some money. She waited for the soda to come out. Damn machine. Why do you have to be so slow? Just then a voice was heard bellowing through the halls. Jade. "VEGA!" Tori grabbed her soda from the machine and opened it. When she turned round she was startled to find a very angry. Now covered in Wahoo Punch Jade.  
"Hey Jade. What's up?" Maybe Jade was blind of lacking of feeling.  
"THIS IS MY FAVOURITE SHIRT!" a bunch of faces turned towards her.  
"You said that about your shirt yesterday."  
"SO!" Tori backed off. She attempted to walk away but was pulled back by Jade. "I haven't finished talking." Tori was about to ask when Jade stopped her. "How many times have I told you never to trust Cat with a secret!"  
"You've never told me that..."  
"I'm telling you now." Jade snapped. Tori looked puzzled then she remembered talking to Jade about the new computers in the rec room. Jade had mentioned to her and Andre that her father's company we're supplying the new pearbook pros for the school's rec room. Jade didn't speak much about her father. This was the only time she ever mentioned him since well wishes. Tori stupidly told Cat about the new computers.  
"This is about the computers isn't It.?" She turned to face Jade again.  
"No I came here so you could throw soda at me!"  
"It was an accident!" Jade rolled her eyes. "Look who did cat tell?"  
"Only Robbie..." Jade said Tori tried to speak but once again was interrupted. "And Sinjin, Beck, Christine (the girl from beggin on your knees), your pal Ryder and that talentless, witch of a screech box you call your sister!" Tori was left stunned. Had Cat really told all of those people in less than a day? Wow. "Now Instead of just me testing them Lane says I have to let all of those people, who I mostly hate, test run them as well. It's all your fault!" Jade pushed Tori backwards and walked off angrily rubbing at her soda stained shirt. Tori followed shortly after.

* * *

Jade marched into the rec room. Closing the door on Tori as she walked in. Letting it hit her in the face. Cat suddenly ran up to Jade. "The new Pearbook is so cool. It has over 20 built in games!" Jade's face turned sour.  
"You turned it on without me!" She turned to see Beck sitting at the computer.  
"You left the room!" She growled at her ex-boyfriend. Cat suddenly clung to her in a tight hug.  
"I'm sorry I jus...Eww your all sticky." She backed away.  
"I know!"  
"Why are you all sticky?" Andre added  
"Tori threw her soda over me!" Everyone turned to Tori for an explanation.  
"Accidentally." She slammed the door closed behind her.  
"You should probably clean it off." Cat turned to back to Jade. Jade rolled her eyes again.  
"I'll clean it!" Said Sinjin popping out from behind Robbie.  
"NO!" She turned to the others. "Beck give me your over shirt!"  
"Excuse me?" The look on Becks face made it seem as if she had asked him to donate his left lung.  
"The thing you wear over you under shirt. Give it to me!"  
"No. Why should I..."  
"Oh come on I've worn your shirts before!" The others looked at both Beck and Jade.  
"Why would you wear Beck's shirts?" Trina asked. "Not that I wouldn't Honey!" She leant on Beck's shoulder. Beck pushed her off.  
"When I slept wi..."  
"At my RV!" Beck jumped in. "This is a PG level conversation Jade." She once again rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah yeah. Just give me your over shirt." Eventually Beck gave in. Taking of his checked over shirt. Leaving his plain gray one behind. Jade put it on and smiled _achievingly. (Is that a word?) Beck sighed and sat down.  
"So how are the new computers?" Tori asked breaking the awkward silence left by Beck and Jade.  
"Amazing. They have their own messenger. You can send texts from it. Video chat. Chat anonymously. All sorts" Andre turned to Tori. "Cool huh!" Tori nodded in reply. It was cool. The Pearbook Messenger was definitely a good feature. It was awesome. It was technically still in Beta mode. So only the people testing the new computers could use it. They had all sent themselves the app link. They had also set up accounts._

_Tori- ToriVegaTV  
Andre- MrKeyes  
Jade- ScissorLuv (suprise suprise)  
Beck- FluffyHair  
Cat- PrincessRainbowSparkles  
Robbie- RockinRob  
Trina- TheTalentedVega  
Christine- LilChrissy  
Ryder- RydeOfYourLife  
Sinjin- Sin2TheJin_

_After all the accounts we're set up the guys decided to test out the new instant messenger. Christine and Andre used the computer. The others all used their phones._

_PrincessRainbowSparkles has logged on__  
Cat- Hey I'm first that's so cool!  
Cat-...  
Cat-. Hellooooo_

_ToriVegaTV has logged on_

_Tori- Cat you're in the wrong chat room..._

_Cat- Whoopsey Daisey. _

_ToriVegaTV has logged off  
PrincessRainbowSparkles has logged off_

They spent the rest of the day in lessons. Chatting to each other via the app. Sinjin figured out how to create private rooms. The girls made one and so did the guys. Who mainly talked about the bikini shoot down Venice beach. The girls talked about hot guys. Rating each guy in their class from 1-10. After it was clear Robbie didn't know what playboy was. And that Trina obviously couldn't count to ten. Seriously she had to be reminded multiple times that the hotness scale for guys doesn't go over 100. Anyway...they all decided to take a break from there chats. They all logged out and focused on the work.

However two of them didn't stay like that. At 2.18pm a figure entered the rec room. They logged onto the computer and singed in as...Anonymous. A chat popped up. A private chat. Between two anonymous users.

_Hey. I miss you_  
I miss you more  
_Aww_  
its true  
_maybe you should come and see me then. I'm in the rec room.  
_Are you alone.  
_At the moment_.  
Well I'm not so I can't Sorry  
_Damn. I hate having to do this in secret._  
People will get mad and feel betrayed. Or get involved if we tell them.  
_It's for the best._  
Yeahh.  
_Otherwise we can't be together. I don't want that. I've wanted to be with you for a long time._  
I love you.  
_I love you too._  
Xx 3  
_Gotto go I hear a noise_.

The figure ran quickly from the room hiding their face as they left. I slight beeping was heard from the rec room.

_Anon01 has a new message._

Anon01 was still singed on...

* * *

Oooh. Mystery. So this is whats happening. I'm not revealing the couple. I want you too guess. Occasionally I may give a hint. Here's one..

It is a Boy and a Girl.

That's all for now. Hope you liked it. Don't forget too guess who you think it is.


	2. The Discovery

**AN: Chapter two is up! Not much too say enjoy the mysterious mystery!**

* * *

The sound of screeching trainers echoed through the halls. Ten students ran quickly leaving others startled by their presence. Suddenly they all stopped practically running into each other. "woah. What's everyone doing running so fast?" Andre said practically breathing on everyone. They we're so close together. They all backed away awkwardly. Robbie staying back clutching his nose.  
"Robbie what's wrong?" Cat turned to face the almost crying Robbie.  
"Jade accidentally hit me in the face." He pulled his hand away from his bleeding nose.  
"Who said it was an accident." The other's looked at Jade. Robbie wiping his blood on his sleeve.  
"So where have you all been?" Tori looked kind of nervous. She looked around at everyone else's nervous faces.  
"Why so freaked Tori?" Trina asked her sister.  
"I almost had a heart attack."  
"Almost...oh." Jade frowned as everyone rolled their eyes. They began to walk away. "Wait. Where are you all going?"  
"I'm not sure. Where are we going?" Beck asked  
"I thought we we're just walking away for dramatic effect." Christine turned to everyone else.  
"Oh okay then." Jade followed them off.

* * *

They all began walking away. When they reached the rec room they saw that the door was open. "Did anyone leave that open?" Sinjin asked.  
"You we're the last one in hear." Jade spat  
"Yeah you we're playing that geeky game." Tori sighed.  
"IT'S NOT GEEKY!" Sinjin turned to his so called friends  
"Is that Witches and Warlocks version 2.0!" Christine jumped up and down. Sinjin then joined in  
"You play it?"  
"No it's for geeks." Sinjins heart sank. Christine led the way into the room. The rest of them followed after. Sinjin bringing up the rear. They all went to doing what they wanted. Cat and Trina went to use the computers. Cat taking the one on the left. Trina slid into the seat and knocked the mouse. Suddenly the screen brightened and Pearbook Messenger popped up.  
"Look's like somebody forgot to log out!" Trina turned to everyone spinning in her seat.  
"One time my brother forgot how to talk." Cat squealed.  
"Cat honey. You don't forget how to talk." Andre turned to the redhead.  
"Did you call her honey?"  
"I don't know why I did that." Trina shrugged and went to face the screen.  
"Trina check the user name." Tori said.  
"Okay." She clicked the mouse and read the screen. "It's anonymous. That's stupid."  
"Just read the messages." Sinjin jumped in.  
"Sinjin. That's wrong. And an invasion of privacy." Tori faced Sinjin. Who just shrugged. Trina sat back and read the messages.  
"Woah...Are we the only ones who know the password for these?"  
"Yeah. Just us 10." Beck turned to her. "Why..."  
"Well. Looks like somebody. Or some bodies have a little thing going on." The other's looked confused. Which is how they looked whenever Cat spoke.  
"I don't understand." Cat said. The others sighed loudly. "Whatty."  
"It doesn't matter.. Trina explain." Christine turned away from Cat and back to Trina...  
"Well. Whoever left this signed in was having a nice little chat." They all sighed again.  
"Stop speaking in riddles and get on with it!" Jade was getting angry.  
"Basically two anonymous users we're chatting..."  
"Anonymously?" Cats eyes widened.  
"Yes...Anyways I think two of us have a little secret."  
"Okay someone translate!" Andre looked at everyone else.  
"Trina what are you talking about." Tori walked over to Trina.  
"I'm saying the users are secretly dating!" Trina finally gave in. Everyone realized what she meant now.  
"Are you sure they could just be real close..." Tori looked at the screen  
"Read it." Trina scrolled down to the chat.  
"I love you. I love you too... I miss you, I miss you too... Okay then." Tori threw herself back on the couch.  
"Well that doesn't mean they're dating!" Beck turned to Trina. She groaned and hit print on the keyboard. Once the printer finished she angrily took out the paper and handed it to Beck. He read it aloud. "Man I hate doing this in secret...Otherwise we can't be together..." He passed the paper around.  
"See. Secret dating!" Trina was very proud of herself. The others sat for a while. Until Christine jumped up.  
"Wait if we're the only ones that know the password then the two lovebirds must be in here!" Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.  
"She's right!" Jade said. Their eyes widened. Did Jade West just admit someone else. Besides herself. Was right? "What I can be nice." Robbie went to speak. "Shapiro keep your mouth closed." He sat there and shut his mouth.  
"So what your saying is that. Two of us in here are secretly dating." Andre said.  
"Behind everyone's backs." Tori replied. Jade and Christine nodded. Sinjin nodded.  
"Okay. Whoever it is stand up now!" He turned to Jade and got right in her face. Suddenly he felt intimidated. "I'll sit back down." He sat back down again and Andre got up.  
"Basically there's two people in here that are in love. Now if those two people want to step forward then do so now!" Nothing happened. "Okay then we'll have to figure this out ourselves..." The other's looked at him. He had a mad look in his eye. This was going to be a long week...

* * *

So it was a shorter chapter. But if I kept going it would've gone on for ages. Keep guessing. I'm not giving in yet. You'll have to wait...

No clue on this chapter... Sorry.

TeHe. I'm enjoying this suspense...

**AN: Here I go again... New chapter. Good luck with this. I have know idea where i'm going with this...**


	3. Detective Trina

**AN: Here I go again... New chapter. Good luck with this. I have no idea where I'm going with this...**

* * *

It was obvious to all of the gang that two of them we're dating. They gave them a chance to own up. No one stepped forward. The two mystery lovers didn't want their friends too know. That's why they had spoken face-to-face and arranged their secret meeting. The first figure stepped into the janitor's closet. The male waited for fifth teen minutes before the door opened. The second figure smiled as she spoke. "Hey there. What's this about?" She ignored the look in the males eyes that obviously meant 'seriously you have to ask' the male smiled at her.  
"We need to talk about our problems." He turned and locked the door before facing her again and smirking.  
"Before or after we kiss?" She smiled provokingly and the male figure. He grabbed her hand and spun her around like a dancer. He knew she liked to dance. He tipped her back and then brought his lips to hers. "Dancing in a closet." She said as he pulled away. "It's sweet..." She stepped backwards. "So our problem?"  
"Our friends know about us."  
"They don't know it's us. We can always keep them guessing." She held his hand and he took her other one.  
"It'll be hard."  
"Do you want to tell them? They won't like it. It's a betrayal of trust." She stepped away and bowed her head.  
"No I don't. But we can't lie."  
"I just don't want outside influences to get in the way." She giggled slightly. "Please. For me." He sighed. He had to give in. Bringing his lips to hers again. It felt right.  
"Who is the most beautiful girl in the world. You know what I think her name is..."

* * *

Trina stood around her living room with a clipboard. She would get to the bottom of this mystery. She actually had it all planned out. She sat on her couch and stared around the room. All set up for her interrogations. In a way. She had a whiteboard with a squeaky pen. A clipboard. And a flashlight to help with the more difficult suspects. Also known as Jade. She began to think to herself. What would happen when all of this was solved. Her thought began to stir. Who could it be?

Ryder? He is a total player. He could do it. Would explain why the girl wants it to be secret.  
Sinjin?... NO!  
Christine? She's capable  
Cat? Well It's Cat so who knows..  
Andre? He is really smart so he could pull it off. And Trina does know he has a crush on a girl.  
Jade? After her breakup she could be trying to make Beck jealous. It's something Jade would do. But the users we're too sweet to be Jade.  
Robbie? He could be. Any girl would be ashamed to date him.  
Tori? She is the kind of girl who wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. The secret dating could be to keep people happy.  
Beck? Any girl would be nuts not to date him. If he had asked someone in the group. They would have said yes.

Trina's mind was buzzing with thought. So much that she didn't hear the door go. "TRINA!" Tori screamed from upstairs. "GET THE DOOR I'M IN THE SHOWER!" Trina snapped out of her thoughts and opened the door.  
"Hello. Welcome to Trina's crime lab." She smiled and invited all of her friends, and Sinjin, inside.  
"So where's your sister?" Ryder asked. Trina pointed upstairs.  
"She's in the shower." As if by magic all five boys looked up. The girls turned away in disgust. After about five minutes Tori came down.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting." She said.  
"Always have to be late Vega!" Jade spat at her.  
"I was in the shower." She turned to Jade "I'm sorry should I interrupt my shower for all of you."  
"Well..." Robbie walked up behind Tori. She shooed him away and sat down.  
"Can we just get on with this. I have an appointment with my doctor." Sinjin added.  
"My brother has appointments with doctors. He keeps getting new ones because the old ones leave after he bites them." Cat smiled again then ignored the sighs from her classmates.  
"Trina what do you plan on doing?" Ryder asked.  
"Well Mr Inpatient. I have a whole plan worked out." She smugly walked over to the whiteboard. Pulling of the red fabric that covered it. Revealing a picture of each person in the room. "Here we have all of us." She said as she pointed to the board. She indicated to a sketch of the school blueprint in the middle. "This is our school."  
"Where is this going?" Beck asked. Trina interrupted,  
"LET ME FINISH...Now I want to know where all of you were at 2.18pm. Which is when sed person chatted in the rec room with their secret lover." She smiled and walked around the room.  
"This is so dumb!" Ryder frowned. Trina made her way over to him.  
"You're up first Mr Player!...Where were you?"  
"I was making out Sara Van Ackerman. She was moving to Europe and I was making her feel better!" He smiled and relaxed in his seat.  
"Any witnesses?" Trina asked.  
"Go to England and ask Sara other than that not that I know of." Trina slowly walked of eyeing Ryder.  
"West! Your next!" ...

After about twenty minutes Trina was finished. I turned out the only people who had actual witnessed alibi's we're Trina and Sinjin. They we're both in Lane's office being yelled at for making the slap logo a picture of Trina. Who knew Sinjin was so good with computers. That left. Robbie, Ryder, Beck and Andre for the boys and Tori,Jade,Cat and Christine for the girls. At least they had eliminated two of them. "It's closer than we we're." Tori said.  
"No it isn't!" Jade turned to her 'friends' who looked at her suspiciously "Oh come on. We all knew that Trina is a guy repellent and Sinjin couldn't get a date with his own sister. Who actually thought they could have been the anonymous lovers?" No one raised their hands.  
"Hey!" Trina screeched  
"What it's true. When did you last have a date that didn't stand our up?" She asked Trina. Trina freaked and ran upstairs. "I rest my case." She relaxed back on the sofa.  
"So what do we do now?" André asked.  
"I think we should just keep an eye on them. Sinjin can hack into their chats. We can find out who they are!" Christine stood up.  
"Please what Idiot who knows we now something. Would keep chatting. Knowing we can hack them. They'll stop using the computers." Tori turned to everyone.

Apparently she was wrong. It seems the next day Anon01 and Anon02 started chatting again on the computers. Almost as if they wanted to get caught. They were playing a dangerous game. But they seemed to make their own rules.

* * *

**Hey whattya thinking? I'm not too pleased with this chapter but oh well. Keep guessing. Thats Trina and Sinjin out. TeHe..x**

**Once again no clue just yet, this chapter had enough of them in. **

**Love you all xxx Byeeeee**


	4. Interrogations

**AN: Hey guys. Chapter 4 is up! (finally) Getting some good guesses. I'm not revealing anything just yet though... I don't own victorious. Damn! I thought I did :{**

* * *

Since the first meeting everyone had decided to meet every day at Tori's house. Trina would discuss the new evidence. Ask questions. Sinjin would hack into the computers at school to see the conversations that were still going on. No one had stepped forward or volunteered themselves. It seemed that everyone acted suspicious. No one wanted to reveal where they had been. Or who they we're with. Everyone wanted to keep their lives private. Trina walked around her living room with Tori. She decided that now was the time to ask her baby sister some questions. Alone. Her and Sinjin had a plan to interrogate all of their friends when no one else was around. They had picked names out of a hat. Trina had got Tori, Christine, Andre and Ryder. Sinjin got stuck with Cat, Robbie, Beck and Jade. Jade...FUN! Trina sat down in front of her sister. "Hey Tori. How are you doing this fine day?" She smiled as Tori awkwardly shifted.  
"I'm okay." She felt creeped out by her sisters' freaky smile. "What can I do for you...?" She felt a brow of sweat on her forehead.  
"Who were you texting this morning?"  
"What?!"  
"Sinjin saw you texting someone..." She got up in her sisters face. "WHO WAS IT!"  
"I was texting you this morning." Trina backed up and sat back down.  
"Oh right yeah. Who did you text before that?"  
"None of your business!" She got up and went to the kitchen. "Do we have any cloudy lemonade?" Trina got up and marched over to her sister.  
"You want cloudy lemonade?!" She got out a bottle of plain lemonade and shook it. Bubble overpowered the bottle giving it a translucent look. "Here. NOW WHO WE'RE YOU TEXTING BEFORE ME!"  
"I can't say...Leave me alone!" She took the bottle of lemonade and headed upstairs.  
"No can do lil sis." Trina muttered at Tori walked off. She would get to the bottom of this.

* * *

**CATS INTERROGATION:**

Sinjin sat in the rec room. Waiting for Cat. He had texted her telling her that he had a large giraffe shaped cake. She fell for it. The dizzy red-head came rushing into the rec room. "GIRAFFE CAKE!" She smirked and ran over to Sinjin. Who was sitting in a swivel chair. He turned round slowly.  
"Hello Caterina Valentine." He had an evil tint in his eye.  
"Hi Sinjin!" She smiled. His face turned sour.  
"Don't 'Hi Sinjin' me. I know you're the secret lover!"  
"What? Oh me? That would be so cool."  
"So you admit it."  
"Admit what?" Sinjin groaned and got up to go to Cat.  
"Don't play dumb with me Caterina I know what you are." With that Sinjin left a confused Cat alone.

* * *

**JADES INTERROGATION:**

Jade walked alone in the hallways. Since her breakup she often walked alone If she couldn't find Cat. Now was one of those times. She smiled and kept walking. She opened her locker to throw her books inside. Then she slammed it shut and made her way to the vending machine. One thing she hated about the vending machine is that they had to put Tori's locker right near it. Damn! Stupid vending machine. She turned to grab her soda and waited. That's when she heard the janitor's closet door open. "Hello?" She turned and slowly walked into the janitor's closet. Suddenly she felt someone trying to tie her up. When the lights came on she was tied up on a chair staring at Sinjin. The door locked. "Sinjin!"  
"Yes Jadelyn?" He replied. She didn't care about the full name. He had just tied her to a chair and locked her in the janitor's closet.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"  
"It's your questioning time." He turned to face her and shone the flashlight in her eyes.  
"This is so stupid!"  
"So you admit that your guilty!"  
"I will strangle you with your own intestines." She frowned at him.  
"Not while your tied to that chair." He smirked and shone the flashlight in her eyes again. "So where we're you at 2.18pm the day the messages were discovered?"  
"I was stealing the batteries from Tori's locker." She turned to face him.  
"Any witnesses."  
"If there were witnesses I would have been caught. Which I was not. That locker isn't making it shine anymore." She laughed and Sinjin gazed into her eyes.  
"your so pretty when you laugh." She glared at him  
"Untie me. NOW!" he did as she said and she grabbed a can of liquid from the toolbox. She growled as the black liquid ruined his curly hair. Then she walked off triumphantly.  
"Thank you." He said as she left.

* * *

**CHRISTINE'S INTERROGATION:**  
Christine had to admit. She was a little dubious when she got the text from Trina. Why would Trina throw Tori a surprise party? Knowing Trina it was a party for herself. Woohoo Its my birthday in 47 days. Yeah! She laughed at her thought and walked into the gym. Trina was there. But she was alone. "Trina what's going on?" She asked.  
"I have some questions to ask you. Sweet old Chrissie." Trina replied. Christine walked over slowly.  
"What questions?"  
"These questions..." Trina paused waiting for a response.  
"Are you going to ask them or just sit there staring at me like a monkey that overdosed."  
"Right questions sorry. Are you in a relationship?"  
"I could be. Why?" she was slightly put off by Trina's evil look.  
"No reason. Is it a secret."  
"Why would I tell you."  
"That means yes. Who is it?" Trina got right up in Christine's face. Christine suddenly felt nervous.  
"No one. I have to go. Do my homework..." She ran out of the gym. Leaving a suspicious Trina behind.  
"hmm. Interesting... Very interesting..."

* * *

**ROBBIE'S INTERROGATION**  
Robbie had to admit it was weird that Sinjin invited him to his house. Some part inside told him that it was weird. He didn't really want to go to Sinjins house. He pictured the food covered walls of his bedroom. Gross. He got to the front door however before he could knock the door opened. "Hello Robert!" Sinjin smiled creepily at Robbie. Before pulling him inside and pushing him down on the chair. "Are you nervous?"

"No..."  
"Then why are your pants wet."  
"I HAVE ISSUES!" Robbie let out a tear.  
"Are you crying?" Sinjin asked. Robbie wiped his face.  
"no..." Robbie lied. He quickly ran out of the house. "Leave me alone!" Sinjin stepped back as he watched Robbie run into his flower garden.  
"Ouch!"

* * *

**ANDRES INTERROGATION**

"Hey Trina what's going on..?" Andre curiously walked into the Vega house. Trina shrugged. "Where's Tori. She called me." Trina slyly walked over.  
"Oh she did, did she?" Trina glared at Andre. "Why would you just drop everything to see her...?" Trina got right up close to André.  
"I just...Well I... TORI!"  
"She's not here..."  
"But she-"  
"I sent the text..." Trina pushed Andre up against the wall.  
"I know I should have bought the taser. Don't hurt me!" Andre squealed. He looked down at Trina's fist that was too close to his face then he would like.  
"Where were you when the messages were sent!"  
"I don't want to say..."  
"WHY NOT!" Trina clenched her fist tighter. Just the Tori ran downstairs.  
"TRINA STOP!" She pulled her sister of André. "I think you should go."  
"I'm out of here." Andre left as Trina growled.  
"I'm watching you!"

* * *

**BECKS INTERROGATION**

Beck sat on his bed in his RV. Going over the events in his head... What had happened? "TOBY WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT!" He screamed as he watched the TV. "SHE LOVES YOU. WHY DO OU HAVE TO BE A!" Beck was watching a re-run of the latest pretty little liars. He loved the show. When him a Jade were dating they used to watch it together. He was a Spoby shipper Jade was an Ezria shipper. They would argue all the time about it. "TOBY YOUR A LIAR!" He was rudely disturbed by a knock at the door. "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING?" He wanted to cry. Suddenly Sinjin busted in.  
"Beck? What are you watching?" Sinjin glared at Beck. Beck freaked and grabbed the remote to turn it off.  
"Nothing. Just wrestling. Grr." He failed at acting tough.  
"Was that pretty little liars..."  
"I CAN'T HELP IT I'M A SPOBY FAN." Beck was almost crying. Sinjin backed away awkwardly."This never leaves this RV!" Beck changed his voice to threatening. Sinjin nodded. "good. So what can I do for you Van Cleef?" he relaxed back in the chair.  
"Well I was just wondering where you were when the messages were sent?"  
"Simple I was here."  
"Okay." Sinjin went to leave. "Oh and Beck..."  
"yeah?"  
"Pretty little liars? Really!"  
"LEAVE NOW!" Sinjin quickly ran out leaving Beck to satisfy his needs.

* * *

**ONCE AGAIN I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. So who liked this chapter? KEEP GUESSING. **

**Oh and what did you think of the pretty little liars reference. LOVE THAT SHOW. If you don't watch it you should. Sorry for spoiling it if you haven't got to the most recent eppy yet. Whoopsies. **

**Love you all. Adioso!**


	5. Facing The Facts

**AN: Hello. Long time no see. Well I can't actually see you. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. So here is a chapter that i tried to put off for a long time. It starts really slow. I hate this chapter. Sorry it sucks.**

* * *

All of the suspects had done there interrogations. Apart from Ryder. He hadn't shown up. The gang had decided to question him at the meeting later today.

Tori stood in her kitchen making food for tonight's meeting. She had to admit Trina was taking this a bit seriously. Oh well it was Trina. She poured ten pin lemonades into glasses. Ten people. Eight suspects. Tori was one. She didn't know what Trina and Sinjin were plotting. Tori placed a bag of cheese puffs into a bowl. "Trina they'll be here soon!" she called upstairs. Suddenly she was startled by a noise. Sinjin squealed and ran into the house.  
"HELP!" He yelled. Tori turned to face him.  
"Sinjin! What's wrong?"  
"Jade's still trying to kill me for teasing her about being a pret..."  
"VAN CLEEF!" Jade shoved the door open slamming it hard behind her. "You tell a sole I'll break you!" She stormed up to Sinjin with a crazed look in her eye. Tori stepped in front of her just in time.  
"STOP! What's wrong...?" She asked  
"This idiot knows something and he keeps teasing me about it!" Jade threw herself on Tori's couch.  
"What does he know?" Tori quizzed. Sinjin opened his mouth to tell Tori.  
"SINJIN DON'T YOU DARE!" Jade screamed. Sinjin backed away and watched Jade cautiously. Tori went the get the door standing there was Cat and Robbie.  
"Are we late?" Robbie asked. Tori shook her head and let them in.

About ten minutes later Christine showed up. She was the last one to arrive everyone else was sitting around Tori's living room waiting. She walked over and put herself next to Ryder. Just as Tori sat down Trina sounded and siren. The others jumped and Trina smiled happily to herself. "Okay maggots. Me and Sinjin have been discussing the interrogations. Some of them we're very interesting..." She looked at Christine. "Some were very unhelpful..." She then directed her eyes to Robbie before turning swiftly to face Beck. "And some were just plain weird." Beck shrugged as Trina walked away. "Now me and Sinjin came to a conclusion. The lovers are..."

"RYDER AND CHRISTINE!" Sinjin shouted. Trina looked at him angrily.  
"I was supposed to say that!" She directed her eyes to Christine and Ryder. Christine jumped away from Ryder with wide eyes.  
"Your not serious. You really think I'd get with that jerk. He can barely keep his pants on!" She crossed her arms as Jade whispered the meaning to a very confused Cat. Cat gasped.  
"I take offence to that." Ryder stood up and crossed his arms as well. Everyone directed intimidating and confused stares towards them.  
"Well Christine you ran out of the gym so fast you left skid marks on the basketball court..." Trina looked deeply at Christine who frowned and sat down.  
"And Ryder...Well your Ryder." Sinjin added. Ryder stormed towards him  
"What's that supposed to mean..." Ryder added.  
"Hey that's my thing." Cat sulked down into her chair. Everyone else now looked towards Sinjin who face started to turn purple where Ryder was holding his collar.  
"Nothing...It's just...well... Please put me down!" Sinjin squealed as Ryder dropped him.  
"This is ridiculous..." Ryder started to leave  
"Hiding some Daniels!" Jade turned to face him.  
"No. Shut up West..." Jade smiled triumphantly at Ryder. She had him scared  
"tell them all the truth Ryder..." She smirked again. Ryder shook his head.  
"What's going on...?" Tori asked. This caused Jade to once again smile.  
"Ryder...Are you telling them or am I." Ryder pounced at Jade he was held back by Beck and Andre.  
"WHATS GOING ON!" Andre shouted. Ryder backed away. "ARE YOU ONE OF THE SECRET LOVERS?" Ryder shook his head.  
"Bull..." Beck added. "Admit it Ryder. You're the player in here..." Ryder stood back and glared at Jade who's mouth was now ready to talk.  
"Oh how wrong you are Oliver..." Jade got up and walked toward Ryder and took his hand. "I'm dating him..."

Mouths fell open. A glass fell. Tori stood up. "Jade?" Jade began to laugh and smacked Ryder's hand away. The others including Ryder looked at her.  
"Sorry I had to do that. You should of seen your faces. Please me and Ryder. God I kill myself." Faces turned from shocked to puzzle.  
"I'm so confused..." Cat turned to Jade.  
"Well nothing new there then..." Christine spitefully looked at Cat.  
"Jade don't do it..!" Ryder glared back at Jade bringing the focus on them again. "I'm warning you. If you tell them..."

"Ryder's a virgin!" Jade Playfully smiled at Ryder. "Little mister give all I got. Hasn't got much to give..." Cat looked at Jade with curious eyes. "He's never slept with anyone. Despite how he says he has." Beck and Andre laughed. Robbie then joined in. "Really Robbie..." Jade said. Robbie shut up. Tori turned her attention to Ryder.  
"So when you tell everyone that you do it once a week. You're lying?" Ryder nodded ashamedly. Tori walked away. "How does Jade know this?" Once again heads tuned towards Jade.  
"Because I head Ryder telling his mommy at the parent's night." Jade smugly walked back to the couch. "I've been blackmailing him ever since. Genius huh!"

Once Jade explained about the blackmailing people started to piece together the story. Suddenly Trina had a thought. "wait does this mean Ryder is or isn't one of the lovers?" People turned to face him again. He shook his head.  
"Isn't!"  
"how do we know? There is no proof!" Trina stammered. As Cat perked up.  
"Oh one time my brother wanted to prove he could fly. He couldn't." She giggled.  
"Anything useful to say!" Sinjin spat at her.  
"Yeah...I mean no." She smiled to herself as Sinjin got up.  
"Good because I do... I was walking along the halls of Hollywood arts. When I walked past the rec room. The window had been blacked out. Which was odd because the window is never blacked out...?"  
"GET TO THE POINT!" Jade shouted.  
"Sorry... So I was curious so I listened into their conversation..."  
"and..."  
They weren't talking much..." Sinjin squealed at the thought. "I think they were...you know..."  
"What?" cat asked  
"Oh you know sex..." Cat gasped and covered her ears.  
"That could have been anyone.." Tori said.  
"No It couldn't have. Because at the moment the rec room is closed for construction. The only people allowed to enter are us to test the computers. We have the keys." The others suddenly realized.  
"So It's not Ryder..."

* * *

**Urgh. Worse chapter ever... Sorry. So Ryder's out...**

**So am I... Peace! Review & Stuff. BLAH!**


	6. BRING IT ON!

**Oh my god. I'm such a horrible person. I haven't updated this story in like years! : I'm very very very very sorry L Don't hate me. But I've been super busy with other stuff and pre-occupied. It's not that I've been stuck for plot because I know how this story is going to play out. You don't HAHAHAHAHA. Okay on to the story. :)))**

* * *

It didn't take long for people to stat arguing. Accusations flying around. Now everyone knew Ryder wasn't it that left a whole new load of possibilities. Ryder was ready to kill everyone especially Jade. Trina and Sinjin still were puzzled. How could they be so wrong? Trina glared at Sinjin. It was his fault all his fault.

"SINJIN! I told you it wasn't them!" She screeched. Sinjin looked at her wide eyed

"You said it was him. And you hated Christine so you wanted to blame her!" He whimpered. Christine now turned her attention to Trina.

"SINJIN! Be quiet." Trina screeched once more and shot an apologetic look towards Christine. "Kids a freak. No idea what he's saying. I mean after all he does have four eyes on his head right..." Trina laughed and looked at everyone else. They remained silent. "What that was funny..."

"Hello! I wear glasses" Robbie stared accusingly.

"So...Your Robbie."

"I wear glasses sometimes Trina..." Tori looked towards her sister. Who shrugged and sat down. "Thanks Trina so considerate." They all fell back down to their seats. If it wasn't awkward enough it was now.

"So what now?" Andre asked. Judging by the looks on everyone's faces no one knew.

"I say we go home because we are getting nowhere fast..." Jade said. Everyone nodded and began to leave. Including Trina.

"Trina where are you going you live in this house?" Andre placed a hand on this shoulder.

"Let her go Andre." Tori turned to her kitchen and saw Sinjin was still there.

"That's it. No answer to our mystery." Sinjin turned to everyone's confused faces. Before waling over and closing the door. "No one's leaving until we agree we're not stopping." He stood tall.

"Move out of my way." Ryder faced Sinjin and stood against him.

"N...n...no!" Ryder looked shocked.

"WHAT!"

"NO!... WE ARE SORTING THIS OUT RIGHT NOW"

"You're crazy!" Jade yelled

"SIT DOWN YOU EZRIA OBSESSED DEMON FREAK!" Sinjins voice was raised and he meant business. Jade went to speak but looked around at confused faces. She sat down embarrassed. "Look we want to find out who these lovers are. We all have our own ideas. "

"Sinjin your ideas are stupid!" Trina stood up and walked towards him. "My ideas and pans always work yours fail miserably." She made a sad face as Sinjin clenched his fists.

"If your ideas work then why do we have no mystery lovers?"

"Because I was working with you. I think I should take over" Trina stood up and faced the others. "Who votes for me to take over as leader and Sinjin to go home?" As soon as she spoke Jade and Ryder's hands shot up. Andre followed shortly afterwards. Jade nudged Cat.

"Okay I guess I do to. Sorry Sinjin." Cat sighed.

"Please that's ridiculous Jade can't force you to do that Cat. Sinjin would be so much better than Trina." Beck spoke and the undecided others nodded.

"It's true and I'm a great spy." Sinjin smiled. "I mean I spy on Jade all the time."

"WHAT!" Jade stood up and headed towards Sinjin. He gulped and Andre held Jade back.

"Relax okay. Whoever wants to work with Sinjin go ahead. If you want to work with Trina then join us." Andre smiled. Tori and Beck walked over to Sinjin.

"Well betrayed by my own sister." Trina scoffed.

"Sinjin is a better spy." Tori faced Robbie. "Robbie?"

"I'm with Sinjin. What about you Christine."

"Well I'm not getting stuck with Andre and the freaks. No offence."

"None taken" Cat smiled as her team sighed at her delusions.

Ryder sighed and headed over to the other team."Let's make this interesting."

"Yeah lets all take off our shirts." Sinjin smiled and began to pull at his shirt.

"No. I was going to suggest we make this a bet." Whoever can discover the true identity of the lovers wins."

"Wins what?" Tori asked.

"I don't know I thought of that idea. What am I a genius?" He walked back over to his team.

"I have an idea." Jade smirked.

"We are not going to let you give us haircuts." Tori huffed out a breath. Jade just shrugged.

"How about the loser has to..." Robbie paused...

"What!" Trina screeched.

"Sorry I was pausing for dramatic effect. Anyways, what if the loser has to lick Sikowitz's foot." They all stepped back and made a retching sound. "Oh come on only if you lose." Trina stepped forward.

"I'm not licking his foot. I'd rather eat a dead monkey."

"Oh please what's the difference? Who knows where that nut job has been?" Jade said.

"I like monkeys." Everyone sighed at Cat once again.

"Fine let's just do it." Andre said.

"Excuse me." Trina faced him with wide eyes.

"I said let's do it. I mean they're going to lose anyway."

"Really?" Beck asked.

"Really...!"

"Well then. BRING IT ON!"

**?**

He smiled at her. Her beautiful face. He loved everything about her. But it killed him for no one to know. He couldn't walk down the halls with her or show her off to anyone. But they agreed it would stay secret. Instead they had fun messing around pranking their friends. They were clearly onto them. They had kept the messaging on the down low for now. But Sinjin walking past them...Well you know... That was embarrassing. Having to hide their inside thoughts. Finally feeling that the game is up. He remembers looking in her eyes at the house when Sinjin began to speak. Her lovely eyes. He melted into them. Her beautiful face cradling those beautiful pools. And that gorgeous shade of...

* * *

**I can't apologize enough for being so late. Seriously it's been months since I've updated. But i have been putting this chapter of. I will make it up to you. I swear it. **

**Sooooo... What shade are the eyes. HMMMMM Keep guessing.  
:)))))) Love you all !  
**


	7. Peeping Toms

**Okay I thought I was going to abandon this fic but I realized I can't leave you hanging. So i'm going to be trying to finish it. No promises. xx Sorry for leaving it so long. :( **

* * *

Sinjin stood in the halls of Hollywood Arts. Watching, waiting. He thought for sure team Sinjin would be winning the bet. He did already have his theories. But he kept them to himself. Trina was on a rampage. Asking everyone with eyes if they had seen anything. She was desperate. But team Sinjin had a perfect plan. Each day one of them would stand at the doors and just watch the halls. Well actually it was only Sinjin who agreed with the plan. So it was only Sinjin that stood in the halls. But he felt for sure he would catch the lovers out. He had to. He pulled a pair of binoculars out of his pocket and scanned the area. He suddenly jumped back at the sight of Tori. "Hey Tori."

"Sinjin if you want to catch the lovers you need to stop standing here. No one is dumb enough to fall for it. They'll see you" She smiled at his naive behaviour.

"You'd be surprised Tori. I've seen three people walk by me and pick their nose." He smiled back at her

"Three people?" She asked he nodded. "Was one of them you Sinjin" she placed a light hand on his shoulder.

"Yes." He looked down disappointedly. She took the hand of his shoulder in disgust.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you should not be so obvious. I heard Trina talking last night in her sleep. She's in full on Trina mission mode. I mean I've seen this before and it's crazy. She wants this just as much as the backstreet boys want it that way." She looked at his sad expression.

"Listen Tori I have years of spying under my belt. I will find out who these lovers are. If it kills me!"

"SINJIN!" A voice screeched

"I think it might kill you." Tori nodded as Sinjins face turned to a faceless expression. Suddenly Jade walked over pulling behind her a dazed Cat. "Oh look its Jade what a surprise."

"Shut up Tori this has nothing to do with you." She turned to Sinjin "Did you tell Cat I stole her giraffe so she would switch teams?"

"Sinjin!" Tori faced him as well astonished at what she had just heard.

"No I... But she...and the giraffe... Oh what's the use." He sighed and walked off.

"What a freak. Come on Cat." Jade began to walk off pulling Cat behind her.

"Wait for me." Tori shouted to them.

"NO!" Jade continued walking. She and Cat turned around the corner and left Tori alone. She stood there for a moment. That was until she saw him come around the corner.

"Hey!" She waved at him and smiled.

* * *

**?**

He stood their cursing at himself. He forgot about team Sinjins plan to watch the halls. What an idiot he had been. He just stood there waiting for the text to say she was on her way. Beep beep. He read the text.  
_On my way the coast is clear!xxx See you in a minute._

He smirked and placed his phone in his pocket. Standing back waiting for the door to open. He smiled when it did. She smiled back. "Well hello there!" He smirked at her. She stood there a smiled. Go her face it was so perfect and she looked beautiful. Like a gemstone. "You look very hot tonight." She smiled back at him . He loved her smile.

**?**

* * *

Andre and Trina walked along the halls alone. They had just been excused from their song writing class so they could get some cleaning fluid from the janitor's closet. Burf had cut himself on a guitar string now there was blood all over the keyboard. What and idiot. "I still don't know why we had to get this for her." Trina complained.

"Stop complaining. You weren't writing a song anyway. You were writing your daily blog on the slap." He sighed.

"I know but still...well...that's not the point!" She marched towards the closet. Andre trailing behind her.

"Come on let's just get the cleaning stuff and go back to class." Andre caught up to her and twisted the doorknob. Locked. "Aw great." He twisted it again. Still locked.

"Is it locked?" Trina asked.

"No I'm just standing here playing with the handle." He said sarcastically.

"Just open it!" She groaned.

"It's locked."

"OPEN IT!" She shrieked. Andre tried the door one more time.

"Guess what... It's still locked" Andre said as Trina sighed. She went up to the door and was about to bash on the wooden surface when...

"I thought I heard someone" she whispered.

"What?"

"I said I thought I heard someone. Shhh." She walked over and placed an ear on the surface of the door. For a moment she stood there listening. "Andre come listen I hear giggling." Andre walked over to the door and copied Trina's actions. They both stood there listening until they heard a voice.

"Oh my god It's the lovers!" Trina said.

"It's not just the lovers. I recognize the voice." Andre sighed.

**Dun Dun DuuuuuuN! Who is it that he recognizes? Well you'll have to wait and see. HAHAHAHAHA! ;)**


End file.
